Merlin Chatroom
by ErinnMellas
Summary: What happens when the Merlin characters get together in a chatroom? Includes villians. Please R&R, and enjoy! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Arthur's Chatroom: Do Not Enter

A/n: Okay, so while I was browsing Merlin fanfics, I came across a couple where the characters were in chat rooms. I thought it would be pretty fun to try that myself.

**HocusPocus777- Merlin**

**UrPrince- Arthur**

**iPhysician- Gaius**

_**UrPrince has entered the room, Public Chat.**_

_**HocusPocus777 has entered the room, Public Chat**__._

_**HocusPocus777 says:**_This is awesome!!!

_**UrPrince says**__: _Merlin, why are you in my chatroom?

_**HocusPocus777 says**__: _This isn't yours, Arthur. It's a public chat.

_**iPhysician has entered the room, Public Chat.**_

_**iPhysician says:**_-bows- Hello, Prince Arthur. Hello, Merlin.

_**UrPrince says: **_Hello, Gaius. –smacks Merlin- Don't tell me what I can own, idiot!

_**iPhysician says:**_Am I interrupting something?

_**HocusPocus777 says:**_OW, Arthur. I'm not telling you what you can own. This doesn't say "Arthur's Chat Room: Do Not Enter," now does it?

_**UrPrince has left the room, Public Chat.**_

_**iPhysician says:**_Where did he go?

_**HocusPocus777 says:**_-shrugs-

_**UrPrince had entered the room, Arthur's Chat Room: Do Not Enter.**_

_**UrPrince sends HocusPocus777 an emote**__: _:P

_**HocusPocus777 says**__: _Oh, come on! That's not fair! How did you change it?

_**iPhysician says:**_He probably hacked into the chatroom website's database and changed the HTML title of the page so it would present his custom title instead of the website administrator's preset title of the chatroom.

_**HocusPocus777 says:**_-stares- -gapes- wtf, Gaius???

_**UrPrince says**__: _Uh, no… I just clicked the button that said "Create Custom Title."

_**iPhysician says:**__ Oh, well, that works, too._


	2. Sophia Returns

A/n: Thanks to everyone who read chapter one. I'm glad you found it amusing! Here's chapter two!

**UrPrince- Arthur**

**HocusPocus777- Merlin**

**XxstealxyourxheartxX- Sophia**

_**UrPrince has entered the room, Arthur's Chatroom: Do Not Enter.**_

**UrPrince says**: Ah, privacy.

_**HocusPocus777 has entered the room, Arthur's Chatroom: Do Not Enter.**_

**UrPrince:** Dammit, Merlin!

**HocusPocus777 says**: What?

**UrPrince says**: GET OUT!!!

_**HocusPocus777 has left the room.**_

_**HocusPocus777 has entered the room, Not Arthur's Chatroom, Everyone Come Here.**_

**UrPrince says:** MERLIN!

**HocusPocus777 has sent UrPrince an emote**: :D

**UrPrince says**: That's it…

_**XxstealxyourxheartxX has entered the room, Not Arthur's Chatroom, Everyone Come Here.**_

**HocusPocus777 says**: Hi!

**UrPrince says**: Who are you and why are you here?

**XxstealxyourxheartxX:** I'm Sophia. I've come to take back Arthur.

**HocusPocus777 says**: -gapes- But… But… I totally killed you! You even exploded like a human-shaped firework!

**XxstealxyourxheartxX says**: When you did, my spirit was free so I possessed a local computer. Now Arthur, come with me at once. We shall elope.

**UrPrince says**: HELL NO! I am not going to risk getting knocked out by Merlin again. –thinks- Or get killed. Do you think me stupid?

_**XxstealxyourxheartxX sends UrPrince a video. To view, click "Accept."**_

_**UrPrince has declined the video.**_

**XxstealxyourxheartxX says:** Watch the freakin' video so you'll fall under my spell again!!!!!!!!!

**UrPrince says**: You do know magic doesn't work thru computers, right, Sophia?

**HocusPocus777 says**: Plus, you can't exactly elope with a ghost. You must've left your brain in your body when it exploded.

**XxstealxyourxheartxX says:** Crap.  Not fair. But I can still harass you on here! MWAHAHAHA!

**UrPrince says:** Where's iPhysician when you need him?

_**iPhysician has entered the room, Not Arthur's Chatroom, Everyone Come Here**_**.**

**HocusPocus777 says**: Well, that was ironic.

**iPhysician says**: Hey ppl. Wassup?

**UrPrince says:** Uh, Gaius? R you okay?

**iPhysician says**: Lol, I'm fine. Wait a minute, wtf??? Is that Sophia???

**XxstealxyourxheartxX**: No shizzle, Sherlock. Nuthin gets past you, does it?

**iPhysician says**: I'll take care of this…

_**XxstealxyourxheartxX has been permanently banned from the chatroom, Not Arthur's Chatroom, Everyone Come Here.**_

**UrPrince says:** w00t! Pwned!

**HocusPocus777 says**: Yah! Take that noob!

**iPhysician**: … You guys do not know how to chatspeak.


	3. The Gaius

UrPrince- Arthur

HocusPocus777- Merlin

Yo-daddy- Gaius

LuvYa- Morgana

_**HocusPocus777 has entered the chatroom, Not Arthur's Chatroom Everyone Come Here.**_

_**LuvYa had entered the chatroom.**_

**LuvYa says:** Wow Arthur was right, this is cool!

**HocusPocus777 says**: Uh… Who are you? Not Sophia again I hope.

**LuvYa says:** No, this is Morgana. Let me guess. You're Merlin?

**HocusPocus777 says**: How did you know?

**LuvYa says**: Lucky guess.

_**UrPrince has entered the chatroom.**_

**UrPrince says**: Is Morgana here yet?

**LuvYa says:** Right here, Arthur.

**UrPrince says**: Merlin?

**HocusPocus777 says:** ?

**UrPrince says:** Out. Now.

**HocusPocus777 says**: Why?????

_**Yo-daddy has entered the room.**_

**UrPrince says**: Do I dare ask who that is? Is that Sophia???

**Yo-daddy says:** Chillax, Arthur. It's only The Gaius.

**LuvYa says**: "The Gaius?" What happened to iPhysician?

**HocusPocus777 says**: Gaius, are you sure you're okay?

**Yo-daddy says**: Merlin! My brotha from anotha motha!

**HocucPocus777 says**: Uhm… We aren't related… Are we…?

**UrPrince says:** Gaius, what the hell is the matter with you???

**LuvYa says**: Maybe he went a little crazy on the healing herbs, Arthur.

**HocusPocus777 says:** LOL!!!

**Yo-daddy says:** Don't u go dissin' my way of life! I go over there and kick yo ass!

**HocusPocus777 says**: rofl!

**UrPrince says:** You do know I can throw you in jail for threatening the King's ward?

**LuvYa says**: Bring it on, old man! I can take you! I think… maybe… Well not really but Arthur will back me up!

**UrPrince says:** Wait, what???

**Yo-daddy says: **Bring it, sista!

**HocusPocus777 says:** Yo, diggity dog homie Gaius strawberry pop-tart on the left! Uh, quit that diggity stuff… Dog?

**UrPrince says**: …

**LuvYa says:** What's a pop-tart?

**Yo-daddy says:** Okay, Merlin, like, never do that shit again, you get what I'm sayin?

**HocusPocus777 says**: Uh, yeah… Sorry, hehehe….

**UrPrince says:** XD now THAT was hilarious!

**LuvYa says**: ROLFLMAO!!!! MERLIN TRIED TO BE A RAPPER!!!!!!!!!

**UrPrince says:** Good thing no one is secretly recording this and posting on some Fanfiction website for entertainment purposes.

**HocusPocus777 says:** Yeah…

**LuvYa says**: -agrees-

**Yo-daddy says:** Bomb diggity.

**Mysterious booming voice out of nowhere says:** THINK AGAIN!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**To be continued… -dramatic music- BUM BUM BUMMMMMMM…..**


	4. To Conquer Part I

Ah, hello, my faithful readers! I have returned! After a long school year full of endless homework assignments, I'm ready as ever to write, write, WRITE! :D I know it's been a while, but I thank whoever is reading this for sticking with me. Here is the long awaited chapter four (part one)! I would like to thank MagicByMerlin for the idea of the plot of this chapter. Check out their fanfics, I've never read one without cracking a smile. :D

HocusPocus777- Merlin

UrPrince- Arthur

Yo-daddy/iPhysician- Gaius

**HocusPocus777 has entered the chatroom.**

**UrPrince has entered the chatroom.**

**UrPrince**- Merlin, I'm glad you're here.

**HocusPocus777**- Uhm…. Likewise?

**UrPrince**- I need your help on something. Something of the utmost importance.

**HocusPocus777**- Arthur, I am not sneaking into Morgana's room again!

**UrPrince**- No! You idiot, I told you never to speak of that again! DX

**HocusPocus777-** Oh, right… hehehe sorry. What is it, then?

**UrPrince-** Merlin, you're going to help me conquer the Internet.

**HocusPocus777**- …. Wait, what?

**UrPrince-** Yes, Merlin. We are going to take over the kingdom of the web and make all of its users my royal subjects!

**HocusPocus777-** uhm… Are you on something?

**UrPrince-** Of course not!

**HocusPocus777-** Are you sure?

**UrPrince**- Yes, Merlin, I'm sure! Now, are you going to help me or not?

**HocusPocus777**- How am I supposed to? I don't know anything about that kind of stuff…

**UrPrince-** Well then, we need to find someone who does….

**-long pause-**

**UrPrince -** I got it!

**HocusPocus777-** What?

**UrPrince**- brb…

**-another long pause-**

**Yo-daddy has entered the chatroom.**

**HocusPocus777-** You brought GAIUS?

**Yo-daddy-** Sup, mah brutha?

**UrPrince -** He can help, Merlin!

**HocusPocus777-** How? All he does it do that weird diggity-dog talk of his…

**UrPrince -** That's just the diggity-dog Gaius. We're gonna get him to be the computer geek Gaius to help us take over the internet. Get it?

**HocusPocus777-** hmmmm… that might just work! Good thinking! :D

**Yo-daddy-** So… What up?

**UrPrince-** Gaius, we need you to embrace you're inner… nerd-geek. Okay?

**Yo-daddy-** Uhm…. No.

**HocusPocus777-** Why not?

**Yo-daddy-** Cuz. I don't wanna. I mean, come on! Bein a geek is shizzle-diggity. Boooooooring…

**UrPrince-** If you go into your, er, "geek state," I give you my word I'll…. I'll tell the blacksmith to make you some gold teeth. And some pop-tarts.

**-long pause-**

**iPhysician-** Greetings, fellow Camelotians. How may I be of service?

HocusPocus777- Yes!

**UrPrince-** Oh, yeah, who rocks?

HocusPocus777- You rock! :D

**UrPrince-** So, Gaius, we need you to, uhm, get me onto the internet so everyone accessing it can see what I type. Can you do that?

**iPhysician-** Dilly dally, shilly shally, taking candy from a baby is simpler than this task. I'll just hack into the world wide web database, create a faulty login as an internet administrator, type a command prompt that issues a broadcast of Arthur's typing to all current users of the internet and have whatever he types appear on everyone's screens very much like a "pop-up" message. However, I'll add in an extra HTML command that forbids the user to exit out of Arthur's broadcast so, unless they shut off their computer completely, they will have no choice but to listen to Arthur's command until he's finished. Will that work for you two?

**-reeeeeally long pause-**

**UrPrince-** Uhm… Yeah, I guess.

**HocusPocus777-** Uh, sure. Whatever you just said…

**(end Part I)**


	5. To Conquer Part II

I would like to thank all of my readers! I never expected to get all those reviews! :D

UrPrince- Arthur

HocusPocus777- Merlin

**UrPrince**- Hazzah!

**HocusPocus777**- This is going to be so awesome!

**UrPrince-** Okay, so Gaius told me if I press this button, my commands will start broadcasting…..

**-pause-**

**HocusPocus777-** Arthur…?

**UrPrince-** GREETINGS TO ALL TRAVELERS OF THE COMPUTER REALM!

**HocusPocus777**—facepalm- You're overdoing it….

**UrPrince-** shut up…. Ahem… MY NAME IS ARTHUR PENDRAGON, AND I HAVE COME TO CLAIM THE WORLD OF THE WEB AS MY OWN!

**Shadowgirl133 has signed in.**

**UrPrince-** Haha! I already have a follower!

**Shadowgirl133-** psh. As if, noob.

**HocusPocus777-** Oh, snap.

**UrPrince**- ExCUSE me?

**Shadowgirl133-** Do you know that you just interrupted something very important?

**-long pause-**

**Shadowgirl133-** There I was, just sitting and watching my favorite TV show online, eating my poptart, and YOU come along and freeze my computer!

**-another long pause-**

**HocusPocus777-** You eat poptarts, too…?

**Shadowgirl133-** OMFG STFU!111

**UrPrince-** wait, what…?

**Shadowgirl133**- SRSLY, you want to take over the internet and you don't even know CHATSPEAK?

**UrPrince-** ….

**Shadowgirl133**- BESIDES, you can't take over the internet, you're not even real.

**HocusPocus777-** EH?

**Shadowgirl133-** You're all just part of a fandom supported by numerous fans. I mean, there is such thing as Arthurian legend, but…

**UrPrince-** Wait, WHAT?

**Shadowgirl133**- And the best part is, you're all in a fanfiction right now, purely for the entertainment of readers.

**HocusPocus777-** WTF?

**UrPrince-** Say one more word and I'll…. I'll…

**Shadowgirl133-** You'll what? I haven't mentioned one tiny itty bitty piece of info.

**HocusPocus777-** And what is that…?

**Shadowgirl133-** I'm the writer of the fanfiction you're in. :P


End file.
